


No Ropes Attached

by sunrisepeaches



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, a little spanking, bubog, hindi po pero masaya ako kapag masaya kayo, i was sad when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisepeaches/pseuds/sunrisepeaches
Summary: hindi po pero masaya ako kapag masaya kayo고맙습니다and other shit sejun decides to say to hurt us.author was on a rage while writing this.sorry there isn't a better summary for this other than "pain pain pain"
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	No Ropes Attached

**Author's Note:**

> august eighth.. hays what a dreadful day for stelljun warriors like me amirite
> 
> im still mad and sad about what sej just revealed to us :D but im way more sad than mad, which is why i wrote this. i just needed to let it out.
> 
> maraming salamat sa lahat stelljun.
> 
> \- okay this was started on aug 10 and i slept on it bc school is kicking my ass. it's like sept rn so i have to be QUICK bc ao3 will kick my ass if i dont finish this until sept 10 hAhaH
> 
> no this is not a comeback, sorry.

_“Oh my god, Pau.”_ Stell sighed as he felt Sejun’s lips on the back of his ear. _His sweet spot._

It’s another one of those days. Booty calls and sex. That’s the only way to describe Stell and Sejun’s relationship. There were also other days where they would talk over the phone, asking for advice about this and that, being a good friend to each other and all that. They’re just casual friends who do casual sex.

_Fuck buddies, basically._

But that is not how Stell sees Sejun anymore. These past few days have been rough on Stell’s emotions. He finds himself falling for his fuck buddy, which was obviously not supposed to happen. He has asked multiple times for help from his friends.

 **_“Hold off and forget about him for a bit.”_ ** a friend says. **_“Let him fuck the feelings out of you”_ **another friend said.

He chose the latter in hopes that getting fucked senseless will get him to wake up to the reality that they were not supposed to be in any relationship other than being _friends._

But the actual truth is, he just wants to be fucked, but he doesn't want to admit it.

What Sejun is doing to him right now, though, is definitely not _fucking him senseless._ They’ve been on the foreplay for over ten minutes now, which has been torturing Stell for the past… Well... ten minutes.

 _“I just want to get you desperate. I really want to let you feel what I’m doing to you.”_ Sejun said when asked why he was taking his sweet time on the foreplay.

“ _I really want to let you feel what I’m doing to you...”_ Sejun’s words echo in Stell’s head as he feels the other man’s lips travel his way down his neck. 

Uh oh, _feeling_ was the exact opposite of what Stell needed.

What he needed was to be fucked. Hard.

 _“Fuck feeling things. Get the rope.”_ Stell whispers into Sejun's ear.

Sejun has been weirded out by Stell lately. He has been a lot more hasty than he used to be, and until now, he hasn’t any idea why. But instead of questioning his sudden change of character, he just obliged and grabbed the rope, which Stell ~~asked~~ demanded he bring.

As soon as he turned back around, Sejun was surprised to see Stell with his head buried in the pillow and his ass up in the air. The sight made Sejun's cock throb even harder. He walked over to the boy with his knees glued on the bed and his wrists on his ankles. 

If he needed to be fucked senseless, might as well have him restrained, right?

Besides, he didn't want to see Sejun's face while he was fucking him. Who knows what kind of fluffy, lovey dovey thoughts might occur to him when he sees Sejun's face, when he sees his eyes closed, mouth open, cheeks flushed, when he moans right into his ear...

_when he kisses him…_

Stell did not want any of that, which is why he is now in this position while Sejun ties his hands and feet together.

 _"Damn, babe, why so feisty all of a sudden?"_ Sejun laughed.

 _Oh for fuck's sake,_ Stell thought. That pet name and that laugh made his heart ache. 

This whole thing was definitely not the way it was intended to be.

_"Oh my god just tie me now, please?"_

Stell's annoyance amused Sejun all the more. He was not used to this attitude. He had grown so accustomed to Stell being very calm, kind, and _obedient_ during sex.

It's as if Stell was replaced by this firecracker, this mouthy, bratty, horny sub.

...substitute.

Sejun found this whole thing so hot, he didn't hesitate to immediately insert a finger inside Stell to stretch him out and just get this over with.

 _"Fuck."_ Stell let out a throaty moan as soon as he felt Sejun’s finger ease its way inside. He wanted to move, but obviously he can't. Instead, he just curled his toes and balled his fists until his knuckles practically turned white. _“Wait- wait…”_ He suddenly interrupted.

Sejun stopped moving his fingers and shifted his attention to Stell, whose head is now facing him.

 _"I already stretched myself out before you came here."_ Stell said.

Sejun couldn't believe his ears. Whatever came out of Stell's mouth got him harder than ever.

 _"You horny little shit, you really wanted this, didn't you?"_ Sejun laughed and pulled his finger out of Stell's ass. 

He took the condom packet out of his jeans and slid the already lubed up rubber on his cock. _"Okay then, beautiful. I'm going to fuck you, rough and hard. Just like what you want."_ Sejun said before immediately sliding into Stell, making the younger man cry out.

 _"Fuck! Oh my god…"_ Stell's shudders before dipping his head down into the pillows.

 _"Is this what you want, huh? You little brat. Me taking you from behind?"_ Sejun thrusts hard into Stell, hitting his prostate for every single thrust.

Stell could literally cum any second now, since every single one of his senses has been heightened, thanks to the tormenting amount of foreplay they just had. He clenches his ass in an attempt to stop himself from cumming, which thankfully worked.

But what he didn’t see coming, though, was Sejun’s loud moan as soon as he felt Stell clenching on him.

 _“Shit! You’re so fucking tight.”_ Sejun growls. _“I’m not gonna last long if you keep on clenching around me, baby.”_

Stell cries into the pillow as he felt Sejun’s hand on his length. He could almost go insane with how fast Sejun is stroking him.

“You like it when I fuck you while you’re tied up, don’t you, baby?” Sejun slaps Stell’s ass with a loud smack, letting the sound ring all over the room. _“You like being a good slut for me? My precious little- Fuck! Baby, I-”_ Sejun moans as he feels himself cumming.

 _“I’m gonna cum!”_ Stell whimpers.

After a few good strokes, the both of them finish together with a loud scream.

Sejun pulls out of Stell and unties him before removing the cum-filled condom off of his now soft member

Stell lays flat on the bed defenseless, still panting as he feels his ass and his cock throbbing.

Sejun lays down beside Stell, who looks peaceful with his eyes closed. Sejun stares at the boy who is now softly breathing. He can only smile smile at how Stell could look so serene, after what just happened.

“Pau…” Stell gently spoke. _Getting fucked senseless_ doesn't seem to work so it was probably best for him to let it out, hoping that it would make him feel more at ease.

"Sejun, I have something to say. Please don't judge me." Stell said, now opening his eyes.

"Whatever that could be, I don't think I could ever judge you." Sejun reassuringly smiles. "We've always been so comfortably open with each other. We're friends. You can trust me." He reached out to caress Stell's face.

 _Friends_ is not what Stell had hoped to hear from Sejun.

"This is exactly why I'm scared to tell you this." Stell removed Sejun's hand from his cheek and sat up.

"What do you mean? Come on babe tell me, please."

"See? You keep on doing this."

"Doing what, Stell?"

"You're being so sweet to me, you always take your time with me during sex, and you call me those pet names. Was I supposed to think that didn't mean anything at all?"

"Stell…"

"Have you ever, for a second, thought if whatever you're doing could possibly get me to catch feelings for you?"

Sejun was caught off guard. He began to remember the way Stell turned a little more cold towards him. The way he acted earlier. Then it finally dawned on him.

"Stell…" Sejun remained lost for words.

"I'm sorry," Stell buries his head in his hands. "I know this is not what's supposed to happen, but I really can't help it."

"Stell, I'm so sorry…"

"I don't know what to do now."

"Me neither."

The both of them sit in silence as they try to think of a way to deal with this.

"Pau, I just needed to ask. Why have you been this…" Stell fumbles with his words. "Sweet.. and caring, lately? The first time I met you, you seemed to be the opposite."

Sejun laughs at Stells remark, knowing that it's actually kind of true.

"Well… To be honest, Stell, it was really because of you." Sejun smiles. "You are such a genuine person, you are so kind, and I guess all that positivity, the joy that you have, radiated through me." he chuckles. "And besides, what kind of person would I be if I wasn't as kind to you as you are to me?"

Stell's cheeks heat up. This is not helping at all.

"I guess you can say that you brought out the positivity in me? Am I saying that right?" Sejun laughed.

Silence once again filled the room. They thought everything that needed to be said, has been said. But Stell asked something that he wished never came out of his mouth.

"So you were being this kind to me, and I was the reason for.. you know, all of this… Could it be because.. you might be feeling the same way, at least a little?" Stell asked.

"No…" Sejun apologetically replied and looked down.

"I was like that because seeing you happy makes me happy."

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just named this fic "no ropes attached" because i love play on words
> 
> and other things to play with on the bed
> 
> haha pls laugh im funny
> 
> i should really take this "learning break" seriously
> 
> n e ways sorry i hurt you again *flashbacks to the last time when i fucked y'all up with that ending*
> 
> as always thank you so much for reading. i shall go back to my burrowing den where i try my best not to think too much about "hindi po pero masaya ako kapag masaya kayo" and "고맙습니다"
> 
> p.s. sorry the ending seems rushed. school is kicking my ass.


End file.
